watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Bramblestar
Bramblestar is a huge, lean, powerful, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, broad powerful, shoulders, long claws, and scar on his shoulder. Revealed in the Allegiances of The Darkest Hour History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :In the book, Bramblepaw has his warrior assessment. He decides that he will prove himself by tracking his mentor, Firestar. He jumps out of some bushes and attacks Firestar. He is impressed with Bramblepaw, and tells him that his warrior ceremony will happen in the morning. :Bramblepaw is made a warrior and given the name Brambleclaw. Firestar praises his loyalty and courage. Brambleclaw is popular within the Clan and many cats are happy he has recived his warrior name. While he is sitting his vigil, Firestar asks him if he is ok. Brambleclaw nods, as he does not want to break his vow of silence. :At the gathering, he meets his sister Tawnypelt, who has also recently been given her warrior name. Firstar announces that Brambleclaw has been made a warrior. When all the cats cheer, he dips his head with embarrassment. Blackstar also announces Tawnypelt having been made a warrior. In the Original Series In one of the books, Bramblepaw loses his sister, Tawnypaw, to ShadowClan and Tigerstar, because she wants to be with Tigerstar. Bramblepaw feels like he was abandoned by her. He becomes a warrior at the same time as her, and his warrior name is Brambleclaw. He fights in the fight against BloodClan, alongside his sister, and sees that things are the same as they had been, but they were separated now. ''Forest of Secrets Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, are born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. He looks exactly the same as his father and bears no resemblance to Goldenflower, he has the same dark tabby pelt, the exact shade of amber eyes, broad shoulders, and head. Fireheart does not trust him because of this, and is even a bit afraid of the kit, thinking he'll grow up to be the same murderous, ambitious, bloodthirsty cat like his father is. His mother, Goldenflower, also nurses Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, after their mother's death until they move to RiverClan. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters ''Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour'' Bramblestar is Firestar's apprentice Bramblepaw. He loses his sister, Tawnypaw, after they clean out the elders bedding and Smallear insults her. Then Firestar and Graystripe head to RiverClan territory to check on Graystripe's kits. When they come back, Tawnypaw is gone. Goldenflower blames Firestar, but Bramblepaw does not. When Tigerstar leads RiverClan and ShadowClan (called TigerClan) to Fourtrees to confront Firestar and Tallstar, Bramblepaw sees Tawnypaw there and calls her name. Tigerstar invites Bramblepaw to join him as she did, but Brambleclaw says, "Join ''you? After everything you've done? I'd rather die!" (page 224).'' Later, Firestar takes Bramblepaw with him to RiverClan, to ask them for help defeating BloodClan. Bramblepaw speaks to Tawnypaw, who is there with the other ShadowClan warriors, and asks Firestar if she could come back. Tawnypaw says she's fine where she is and that all she wants is to be loyal to her new clan. Bramblepaw and several other apprentices, including Tawnypaw, kill the BloodClan deputy, Bone, when the four clans are fighting Scourge and his cats. At the end of the battle, when Scourge is dead, Bramblepaw says goodbye to his sister. ''In the New Prophecy Series'' ''Midnight ''In this book Bramblestar is a young warrior Brambleclaw and is featured as a main character. He is chosen to go on a journey with three other cats from the other clans, unsurprisingly he ends up acting as leader of the group of cats to find the sun drown place. At the sun drown place he and the other cats meet a stargazing badger, Midnight. The badger tells them that change is coming and sends them off towards the mountains (to the disbelief of a new found friend Purdy) '' : Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Moonrise T''he prophecy: Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots, haunts Brambleclaw and the other 5 questing cats. They travel to the mountains where they meet troubled tribe cats who attempt to take Stormfur hostage. Brambleclaw and the remaining cats return to free Stormfur. : ''Dawn : Starlight : Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : ''The Forgotten Warrior : ''The Last Hope'' Coming Soon Trivia *Vicky has stated that Bramblestar probably can't forgive Squirrelflight. *He has been described with yellow eyes. *On the cover of Midnight, he is shown with green eyes. *He has SkyClan blood, because his father is a descendant of Gorseclaw. *Brambleclaw was named in honor of his father, Tigerclaw. Family Mate(s): Squirrelflight, Living Father: Tigerstar, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: Goldenflower, Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister(s): Tawnypelt, Living Half-Brother(s): Swiftpaw, Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hawkfrost, Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Tadpole, Deceased, Residence Unknown Half-Sister(s): Mothwing, Living Son(s): Alderheart, living, introduced in shadows of the clans #1 Juniperkit, Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter(s): Sparkpelt, living, introduced in shadows of the clans #1 Dandelionkit, Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters